


you're red and i'm blue, why don't we make purple baby?

by brcken_dreams



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brcken_dreams/pseuds/brcken_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random drabble idea I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're red and i'm blue, why don't we make purple baby?

**Author's Note:**

> • I don't own the characters or Voltron.

Lance had been staring at Keith with a sly smirk on his face, yes they were together but that didn't stop Lance from being. .well Lance. And being Lance meant he was being as the team had popsicles in their respective colours. Meaning Lance had blue raspberry and Keith having cheery and what does red and blue make? Purple. Keith watched his tanned boyfriend keep begging him for a kiss since the popsicle had appeared to make a blue stained tongue on Lance. Keith was not quite finished when his boyfriend wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Hey baby. How about you and I make some purple?" The Korean male looked at him, "No thanks." before walking away to throw away his stick.  
  


Which lead of course the other male to pout, he had been wanting a kiss from his mullet boyfriend but they been busy with training and if not Keith was busy practicing his sword fighting. Lance was determined to get or steal a kiss from his red claded hero of a boyfriend. No matter what it took for it. "Keiiiiiiiiiith. . ? Where'd he go?" The Cuban asked when he didn't see the other in his view of vision, "He went in the training room Lance. Did you need him?" The princess asked when she looked. Lance didn't reply as he went to find his Keith, grumbling a bit as there times they still irritated each other.

 

Nobody was quite sure how these two became boyfriends but they did and of course everyone was okay with it as long as it ruin any missions. Finally found him and boy did he look amazing. Keith was an excellent swordsman as he was slashing through the training robot. Lance could watch that for hours but not today. "Baaaaabe. Can you come here?" Keith took a glance before sighing, turning the system off to deal with him. "What do you want now?" the Korean crossed his arms and looked at the slightly taller male. "Wanna make pure-?" Lance asked before being cut off a sudden grab of shirt and was locked lips with Keith. Finally a kiss as he was about to kiss back Keith pulled away, "Now will you shut up about wanting to make purple?"

 

"Maybe one more kiss and then I'll shut up-OW!" Lance whined when hit once again on the back of the head and pouted. But Keith did pull him in for another kiss and this time Lance got to kiss back.

 

  _B_ _ecause red and blue go perfect together as their love is shown by the color purple._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, Constructive Criticism are welcome.


End file.
